Songs Without Words
by iridium14
Summary: Roxas was not very popular in school, he wasn't smart, and he wasn't a school sports hero, he looked good but he had even hugged a girl let alone kissed one anyway what will happen when pursues his best talent. Rated T for Bad language
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fan fic and I'm really hoping this will go well. Anyway I decided to start with a roxaminé romance/drama. Also I'm planning on making this at least five chapters long, and please review.

_**Songs Without Words**_

_**I do not own kingdom hearts **__**or it characters or any of it music mentioned in this fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1:**_ Introduction of Roxas

Roxas was not very popular in school, he wasn't smart, and he wasn't a school sports hero, he looked good but he had even hugged a girl let alone kissed one, he only had two friends Hayner and Pence and even they ignored him most of the time, however Roxas did have one talent and that talent happened to be the piano but he never showed it to anyone only his mum and his piano teacher.

It was Thursday after noon at twilight town high, it was last lesson and Roxas was in music and Mr Xemnas was shouting at Roxas because Roxas wasn't trying at all "Roxas this has to be the simplest piece in the world and you can't be bothered to even try, if your rubbish at music that's fine but you could at least get off your lazy ass and try sheesh! Anyway the following students I have chosen to go to the charity acoustic concert at the Twilight Town Sora, Olette, Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Riku, and Seifer, and can Roxas stay behind I need to have a word with you." Larxarene snickered quietly; she always bullied Roxas and pretty much every person who was a nobody in her eyes, and them the final bell rang everyone rushed out to either get the best seat on the bus or to walk home before the big rush of teenagers shot out of the school. "Roxas" Mr Xemnas began "me and pretty much all of your teachers have noticed that you have serious problem with the effort you are putting into your work, I'm giving you one last warning unless you turn your grades around before the end of this term you will have to be held back a year" "what no you can't do that!" Roxas shouted "I can and I will unless you pick your grades up" Xemnas shouted back "you may leave now", he said "fine" Roxas muttered under his breath and left the room.

"Looks like the little blond dimwit's going to have to stay down for another year" a harsh voice chuckled "Shut up larxarene" hissed Roxas "ha is the dimwit trying to be tough, anyway I've got a concert to go to" she mocked "you only got to go because neither Terra or Aqua were in" Roxas stated "True but at least I can play a music unlike you" she once again mocked "Come on larxs we have go before the buses go" a man with pink hair said "I know Marly lets go" she said while turning round grabbing his hand and walking through the door. Roxas then went through the other set of doors in the hallway and started the walk home.

On the way Roxas saw Hayner and Pence "hey wait up" Roxas shouted "Hey Roxas why were you held back after music" "Mr Xemnas was angry at me for not trying again" Roxas said "looks like Mr Mansex has it in for you" Pence said "Mr who" said Hayner "Mr Xemnas if you re-arrange the letters in his name you get the word mansex" Pence explained "Oh" said Hayner "anyway see you" said Roxas as he turned into his drive way and then he opened the door and went in.

A.N. so what do you think do you think yes I know it's a little vague at the moment, anyway please review and also I need some ideas :D


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I May have problems uploading chapters to this story mainly because my loud mouth little brother keeps hogging the PC almost always whenever I'm in, and other events will keep me from r

Writing this fan fic, please send ideas and reviews

_**Song **__**Without Words**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own kingdom hearts or it characters or any of it music mentioned in this fanfic**_

_**Chapter 2**___: The piano lesson and the concert

"Mom I'm home" Roxas yelled "ahhh Roxas do you have to shout so loudly, you nearly scared the life out of me and nearly gave me a heart attack." Came a voice out of the kitchen, as Roxas walked into the kitchen he was immediately greeted with a quick word with his mother "Roxas could you help me clean this mess up and your piano teacher will be here in twenty minutes" said his mom "ok" replied Roxas. After cleaning up the mess of fallen pots and pans he quickly ran up to his room changed out of his black and white uniform and changed into a black T-shirt and jeans and then just sat down on the sofa and just watched the TV.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door "Roxas could you get that" shouted his mom "fine" Roxas replied, when he opened the door he found his piano teacher Tifa "hello Roxas I've got a few pieces by Yoko Shimomura today ,could you take these to your room while I go talk to your mom" she greeted "ok" Roxas said and took the sheets up to his room and took a look at them " lets see I've got to pieces fate of the unknown and memories in pieces (A.N. these are both songs used in kingdom hearts games) "ok let start came Tifa's voice from behind him "ahhh don't do that you scared the life out of me" screamed Roxas "well now you know how your mom felt when you scared her earlier" Tifa laughed "Oh ha ha" Roxas laughed sarcastically anyway lets begin

_**One hour later**___A.N. If want to actually listen to the songs just type the name of the song into you tube or another site like that

"Great Roxas, anyway I know I shouldn't really bother with this as you've never gone but would you like to perform in the charity concert I run for Twilight town every year"

Then Roxas remembered that it was the same concert that Mr Xemnas was sending those other kids and Roxas was still a bit mad at Larxene for the comment she gave him before,

"Yes I would love to" said Roxas "Oh well I though you would say no" "Tifa I said yes!" shouted Roxas "what, sorry force sib habit, anyway what you have to do is simply go up the microphone say your name, It'll be in age order so you won't be going on till quite late in the concert and what song will you be playing, so which one will you play" Tifa explained "hmm how about I play fate of the unknown" Roxas answered "ok the concerts at nine" said Tifa

_**Nine O'clock**___

"Roxas you'd best get over there its already started" his mom yelled "Fine I'm going" Roxas yelled After walking all the way across twilight town and getting lost, twice he got there in time "Roxas your late we've only got two more students before you then we have ten minutes of closing an then we finish Ok.

"Roxas you're on, you no what do, Go" Roxas walked onto the stage "My names Roxas and I'll be playing fate of the unknown by Yoko Shimomura

_**After the song **_A.N. once again if you want to listen to the song just type it into you tube

There was a large applause Roxas stood up and turned around he saw that Xemnas had a stern look on his face with that Roxas left the stage

A.N. ok I may have problems updating due to I'm going on holiday for two weeks anyway please send ideas and reviews


End file.
